phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:ILovePhineasAndFerb
Ferbella anyone? Hi everyboby! I love Phinebella, they are perfect for each other, but has anyone ever thought about Ferb and Isabella being together, just for fun.I actually think it could work. Ferb likes someone that does not show she likes him back, and Isabella likes someone that does not exactly show affection back eighter. What if they were to meet in the middle? I still like PhineasxIsabella, but I think Ferbella could be really cute too! What do you think? ~~ILovePhineasAndFerb~~ : I think it's possible....... Ferbella might work!~~Zacbio (I have a crush on Isabella!)' 23:07, January 25, 2010 (UTC) this comment was made the first day I was a member, and I didn't know how to sign my name properly yet. ^^ JTLYK...ILovePhineasAndFerb 22:41, April 24, 2010 (UTC) No,a lot of people here think Ferbella is totally gross, so if Dan and Swampy made it happen,they would have a lot of Phinbella shippers on their case. 19:24, December 23, 2010 (UTC) I think I can help you Hi, and welcome to this wiki. To get the template you wanted, go to the template box in teh editing line, which lists Infobox template, delete template etc. Go to Other Template/ Magic Word. '''Type '''Template: Infobox user '''in the search and click insert. Now fill in your info and voila! In you need moree help, please contact me on my talk page. Hope it works! ~~Zacbio (I have a crush on Isabella!)' 01:35, January 26, 2010 (UTC) If you send me the specs for the infobox, I can make it for u. The title covers it... [[User talk:Bowser101|~Bowser101']] 03:39, January 26, 2010 (UTC) I made a video! =3 It's a Ferb tribute! I tried to post it here, but it said "the supplied video does not exist"... so if you want to see it, click here. Since I wanted to post it here, if you guys could leave your comments on my talk page or a comment on my blog, that would be great! Please don't post comments for it on the video site, I never check it. Thanks! Enjoy! =) ILovePhineasAndFerb 05:05, January 30, 2010 (UTC) Oooops! I messed up on the links at first, but they are all fixed now!^^ If anyone couldn't watch it before, you can now! Sorry, my bad.ILovePhineasAndFerb 00:57, February 3, 2010 (UTC) Wow, that's a great video. Ferb is truely AWESOME AND HAWT! Consider putting it on YouTube? Cuz I'll totally fav it there! [[User:Kittyfire|'~Kittyfire''' My World ]]00:23, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Your Homemade ATSD Promos Haven't seen mine yet? Click Me ..... Pick me! Pick me! I would love to and can't wait to see what you guys have made! :D This is a great way to get in the mood and prepare for the movie before it comes out! For anyone and everyone that took up my challenge to make a fun video advertising the exciting release of Phineas and Ferb the Movie Accross the 2nd Dimension, please post the video, or link to the video here: ~ @ # $ % ^ & * - + Have fun! ILovePhineasAndFerb =) 21:53, July 17, 2011 (UTC) : Awesome video Cool video! ~~Zacbio (I have a crush on Isabella!)'(talk to me) 22:14, February 4, 2010 (UTC) Ooops! I didn't mean to add that picture. ~~Zacbio (I have a crush on Isabella!)'(talk to me) 20:37, February 5, 2010 (UTC) Autistic Ferb I have not heard about this until now. ~~Zacbio (I have a crush on Isabella!)'(talk to me) 20:37, February 5, 2010 (UTC) Ok,it's probably just some weird comment then...I thought so, but I didn't know if anyone else had heard of it, so just wanted to check with someone else. ILovePhineasAndFerb 00:16, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Alrighty Oh, OK. No prob. Wish you could! Yeah, cats rule! And fire makes everything better! That, and Phineas and Ferb! =D My name is actually a cross between Warrior Cats's Fireheart and the fact that he was once a kittypet. [[User:Kittyfire|'~Kittyfire' My World ]]01:01, February 7, 2010 (UTC) :Yay, a Warriors and Phineas and Ferb fan! I'm on Bluestar's Prophecy. But when I'm done with that, I'll be on Omen of the Stars: The Fourth Apprentice. I started the series WAY out of order. I started on Sunset, then went to Fire and Ice, and then I read them in order the rest of the way. Except I think I read The Darkest Hour before A Dangerous Path. And I think I read Long Shadows before Eclipse maybe. Or did I read Sunrise before Long Shadows...? Oh, well. Moonrise is sad at the end! Graystripe's entire family are my fav kitties! I like his family with Silverstream better than his family with his new mate in The Power of Three with Millie. [[User:Kittyfire|'~Kittyfire' My World ]]01:30, February 7, 2010 (UTC) ::@Kittyfire:I thought you told me it was Firestar... [[User talk:Bowser101|'~Bowser101']] 03:04, February 7, 2010 (UTC) First he was Fireheart as a warrior, but now he's Firestar because he's a leader.ILovePhineasAndFerb 03:11, February 7, 2010 (UTC) :oh, i really gotta read those books so i'll know what you and KittyFire are talking about... [[User talk:Bowser101|'~Bowser101']] 03:40, February 7, 2010 (UTC) ::My cat is a orange tabby like Firepaw! she's a kittypet, though. [[User talk:Bowser101|'~Bowser101']] 00:49, February 11, 2010 (UTC) cool! But you can allways be his mentor and train him as your apprentice if you want him to go through with his warrior training. ^^ I have a friend that is doing that with her cat. ILovePhineasAndFerb 23:42, February 11, 2010 (UTC) :::she's old enough to be a elder. in cat years, she's over 80, so i don't think that would work. her birthday is 2 moons from tomorrow. [[User:Bowser101|'~Bowserstar']] Talk to the new leader of ThunderClan 00:51, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Awesome! Wish her happy birthday for me! ^^ ILovePhineasAndFerb 02:23, February 16, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for the Happy Birthday Thank you so much! :) ~~Zacbio (I have a crush on Isabella!)'(talk to me) 12:33, February 7, 2010 (UTC) help me!!! talk to Zacbio for me!!! he can't leave!!!! [[User:Bowser101|'~Bowserstar']] Talk to the new leader of ThunderClan 10:13, February 13, 2010 (UTC) favor? i'm gonna ask you and a few others. can you try to type anything you can think of that means Phinabella and tell me if any of them don't automatically redirect to Isabella and Phineas's relationship? [[User:Bowser101|'~Bowserstar']] Talk to the new leader of ThunderClan 20:13, February 15, 2010 (UTC) favor? part 2 time to kick it up. try just making stuff up that could mean Phinabella and see if they redirect yet. then, tell me if anything you come up with doesn't redirect. [[User:Bowser101|'~Bowserstar']] Talk to the new leader of ThunderClan 23:21, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Need Backup help me out here, please. [[User:Bowser101|'~Bowserstar']] Talk to the new leader of ThunderClan 13:42, February 17, 2010 (UTC) :the redirects got (hopefully temporarily) deleted. if you support the subject in this forum, they'll have a good chance of being undeleted. [[User:Bowser101|'~Bowserstar']] Talk to the new leader of ThunderClan 23:14, February 17, 2010 (UTC) ::see above. the redirect project has been temporarily halted pending a Forum discussion about it. [[User:Bowser101|'~Bowserstar']] Talk to the new leader of ThunderClan 00:47, February 18, 2010 (UTC) I could help you with a custom userbox If you want, I could make you a custom userbox and then put it on your userpage. Just tell me want you want it to say, teh picture you want, the colors etc. Hope I could help you! ---[[User:Zacbio|'Zacbio says hi to you!']] (:Talk to me now!:) Thanks, but I want to learn how to do it for myself.ILovePhineasAndFerb 04:21, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Chatting Hey, I came so we could chat more like you suggested. To bad I forgot what we are talking about, meh I'll remember eventually... Anyway hi! Lost in Ferb-Land... 07:20, March 20, 2010 (UTC) It's weird that there was no link on my signature, I have no idea why that is. maybe it'll work THIS time. Lost in Ferb-Land... 01:11, March 29, 2010 (UTC) Re:Fan fiction? Sure thing. Just check out PF Fanon. Cheers. The Flash {talk} 00:31, April 20, 2010 (UTC) pic for my ferbella user box just had to upload it in order to put it in my userbox.^^ ferbella box sucsessful! Your edit on Ferb's lines The edit was fine in "The Beak", however what you did to the rest of th previous episode are not suited since they were fine until you altered some of it. Awesome Person! :D Hey, thank you alot for the comment on my blog! I LOVE Ferbella. It's amazing. I love in "The Lizard Whisperer" When he says "Girl from across the street" and he puts his arm around her. It's TOO cute. Ferb is awesome. But Perry is too. Actually their ALL awesome :D Thanks again and FERBELLA SHIPPERS UNITE xD PEACE LOVE FERBELLA ~Rachel Zacbio's back! Hiyaz! Zacbio's back, but I forgot my password.... Just wanted to say hi! Please respond! :) _ZacBio Hey man! I missed ya! Things haven't been the same on the wiki since you and Bowser left. Although, since they changed wikia's format, I've pretty much left myself. It's like microsoft, they are allways changing the system saying that it's "new and improved" when really it's just not as user friendly. It's all looks and no practicality. The new format annoys me so I haven't been logged on for a few months. So how've you been? Are you excited for Friday? ILovePhineasAndFerb =) 02:02, January 25, 2011 (UTC) Emaleigh Arndt I don't think this user comes here anymore. She's a troll who was trying to get our phone numbers, and her "Candace and Jeremy" blogs were gibberish. Tpffan5196 01:24, January 30, 2011 (UTC) Hey,This IS Emaleigh Arndt,editing your...little "post"......AND I AM NOT A TROLL!!!!!!....MY BLOGS ARE NOT GIBBERISH!!!!!!!!.......AND NOW,PART 4 ON THAT BLOG OF MINE IS NEVER COMING!!!!!!!........:'(....... Blog help/I have new fanfic updates for TMTD Ummm, I know I haven't been on for a while, and my "My fanfic report (Tara Moves to Danville)" blog hasn't been edited at all in an even longer time, but how do I reactivate it? I did not appreciate that by the way. I'm not against having blogs become inactive, but some permission and consent from the user or even a notice of expiration would be nice. Anyway, if someone could help me to do that and let me know about any new rules, admin regulations, and new wiki format navigations I would be most grateful. I'm still not completely familliar with the new format yet, or even changes with the way things are being run. If I can't reactivate the blog, what can I do to keep the gist of it continually going and able to be there any time? I personally would like to be able to have control over my own blogs, I was suprised when I couldn't even post anything on my own blog. It dosen't seem to be a setting that I can turn on and off which is kinda concerning to me. Yeah, so thanks! =D ~TMTD progress updates~ I'll have to add a blog post about how the story is comming later and maybe even a few previews, but let's just say, I think the final outcome might be almost as long as "Finding Dad". Good stuff, good stuff. So far I have the beginning done and the ending done, now I just need to connect the two with story in the middle. Yes, I haven't abandoned Tara Moves to Danville. Even when it's done though, I will still need to edit it and do any final proof reading before I post the final story on fanfiction.net and the fanon. But still, I am still not sure when it will be released. In hindsigtht, I should probably finish a story before I start advertising. Oh well, live and learn.^^ I think it's gonna be well worth the wait (especially for you hardcore romantics out there), just be patient. PEACE! ILovePhineasAndFerb =) 23:58, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Phineas and Isabella tribute Video Hiya! it's great to see another awesome Pnf fan here on the wiki, especially one who goes so far as to create fan videos based on the series. I'm sure they're fantastic, but for some reason I wasn't able to view your Phineas and Isabella moments video on the site. Would it be possible for you to upload it to Youtube so that wikiers like me who for whatever reason can't access the video can have the pleasure of watching it as well? Very appreciated, Cosette 04:23, August 20, 2011 (UTC)cosette Hey if you wanna know why I'm not on chat it's because Planty kickbanned me so'll I have to wait to get unbanned - Anthony Orangeisme 16:33, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Re: Re: Hey I got kickbanned because I cussed, I said sorry for cussing & I dunno when I'll be unbanned - Anthony Orangeisme 23:10, August 24, 2011 (UTC) yup - Anthony Orangeisme 00:46, August 26, 2011 (UTC) Re: Re: Re: Hey you can talk to me on other wiki chats -- Anthony Orangeisme 04:07, September 2, 2011 (UTC) Good News I'm unbanned from the chat